dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Werepig
'''Werepigs are aggressive mobs, which are actually normal Pigs temporarily turned into monsters. Werepig state lasts up to 2 minutes (4 game hours) unless the next day comes first. Like most Monsters they are hostile and will attack anything nearby (including other Pigs). Werepigs will stop to eat any Food on the ground, and will produce Manure if they eat Vegetables. Unlike normal Pigs they will also eat raw Mandrakes. Werepigs take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. When killed they drop 2 Meat and 1 Pig Skin. Behavior Pigs will transform into Werepigs '''if caught outside at night when there is a Full Moon (indicated by the small moon icon that appears at night near the clock in the upper-right corner). They can also be forced to transform at other times by feeding them any 4 of sanity damaging meat foods ( ), eating them off the ground counts too. Once transformed Werepigs will seek out any nearby food and eat it; if no food is located they will attack nearby creatures (or characters). After 4 game hours or the next morning (whichever comes first) they will revert to their normal Pig form, and be found sleeping outside of their homes. Hunting The only way to find a '''Werepig anytime other than a full moon is to force transform them (see above). Werepigs are very fast and can easily catch the character, making them difficult to escape. An easy way to farm Werepigs is to force transform a normal pig (it is recommended to bring that pig away from other pigs so not to aggravate them) and attack it while it's transforming. This way Werepigs are killed quickly while not being able to respond. Werepigs can be put to sleep by Sleep Darts or the Pan Flute, making them easy targets. Werepigs will always stop to eat food, even when chasing something, which makes it easy to distract and potentially kill them. Tips * A Werepig can be used to convert stacks of Petals to Manure as it will eat through a whole stack in one sitting without chasing anything. * A Werepig pack is dangerous. It is advised that one stays away from pig camps during the night of the full moon (even if it means leaving the player's base). If one feels lust to kill a werepig (or to simply see one), it is best to use the alternative method by feeding a normal pig 4 monster meats. Without having a way to distract them, the player may run out of their light source, putting them in danger of the Grue's attacks. Trivia * A Werepig will retain any hat item given to them before transformation. If killed, it will drop that item, similar to a Pig. * Pigs will not fight a Werepig; they will only flee. * Werepig seem to have an unfillable hunger. This can be used to turn large quantities of vegetables into manure. * For an unknown reason the Pig King does not transform into a were pig at the full moon. Known Bugs * If a Werepig starts following a bugged food item in the ocean, it will lose interest in anything else unless it is attacked, and the Werepig will go back to following the food item as soon as the attack is cancelled. * If you strike a Werepig with normal Pigs nearby, and it has not attacked any of those normal Pigs, the normal Pigs may attack you for attacking the Werepig. Gallery pig turnign into werepig.png|Pig turning into a Werepig wilson chased by werepig.png|Wilson being chased by a Werepig File:Werepig wearing football helmet.png|Werepig wearing a Football Helmet Werepig transformation finale winter hat.png|Werepig wearing a Winter Hat Werepig-eating.png|Werepig going through a stack of 40 Berries Manurestack.png|Stack of Manure left by a Werepig Werepig ocean bug winterhat.png|Werepig running after a bugged Morsel werepigses.png|4 Pigs sleeping after a full moon Screen Shot 2013-07-26 at 5.37.14 PM.png|Werepigs chasing Woodie as a Werebeaver during a full moon Frozen Werepig.PNG|a frozen werepig Werepigses.png Four-werepigs-at-once.jpg|a group of werepigs Werepig Wilson.png|Wilson says the pig is their part of entourage Category:Monsters Category:Mobs Category:Hunchbacks Category:Hostile Creatures